Cave Knuckles
Model made by Krikitt Prehistoric Cave Knuckles The Cave Knuckles were a primitive species of Knuckles that lived millions of years ago. While most of them went extinct, there are a couple that managed to survive the ice age and continue to roam the lands today. The Cave Knuckles are now on the Critically Endangered Species list. Appearance The Cave Knuckles have a more primitive, humanoid body structure that seems to be more reminiscent of modern day gorillas, They only have three fingers, a pointer, a middle, and a thumb. Likewise they only have two toes. They do not wear any shoes or gloves. Unlike modern Ugandan Knuckles, their eyes do not bulge out of their heads, they are more sunk in, but bigger. Their fur is a more dull shade of red apposed to the modern Knuckles bright red fur. Description The Cave Knuckles are an ancient, prehistoric species of echidna that first appeared during the Jurassic period and lived on throughout the Cretaceous. The Cave Knuckles were the the most intelligent creatures of the time period. Being able to make their own weapons and tools. It is unknown if they built their own shelter or huts. They most likely just took shelter in caves or under trees. These creatures were also known to care for each other, tending to one another if sick or wounded, and even helping to take care of the children of their tribe. Due to fossils showing Cave Knuckles remains placed near the backs of Triceratops', it is hypothesized that the Cave Knuckles may have learned to tame Triceratops and possibly used them for transportation similarly to modern day horses. Life Style The Cave Knuckles at first most likely lived a similar life style to modern day Silver Back Gorillas. However, studies of their brain have shown that they were very quick to learn, and soon they found out how to create tools and even weapons that they used for hunting or gathering food and water. Aside from the more advanced intelligence of a Cave Man, the Cave Knuckles adapted to living very similar life styles as the Neanderthals. Customs It is unknown what traditions or customs the Cave Knuckles had at the time. However according to fossil findings it is theorized that they often gathered in large groups to go out and hunt for food to take back to their tribe, like most cave men did. The preferred prey item for the Cave Knuckles was the Wild Shreks that roamed the land at the same time period. Of course the Cave Knuckles hunted other creatures, however the Shreks were the first choice in food for them. The soft leathery skin of the wild Shrek is much easier to penetrate with a spear than the hard, scaly skin of a dinosaur. and the meat of the primitive Ogres is tender and has a distinct taste to it that the Cave Knuckles crave. There have also been findings of some Cave Knuckles wearing dinosaur skulls on their heads. This could potentially indicate that the chieftain of the tribes wore the skulls of Dinosaurs on their heads that seem to represent their tribe. Some Tribe chiefs wore T-Rex skulls, Triceratops Skulls, Raptor skulls, etc. This indicates that there were probably Cave Knuckle tribes with territories and rival tribes with slightly different traditions and styles. History The Cave Knuckles were very hardcore survivors. living during the Dinosaur age from the Jurassic throughout the Cretaceous periods. In fact, the Cave Knuckles even managed to survive the extinction even that wiped out the dinosaurs and lived on through the age of the mammals. However, there was one last event that for years, brought these primitive Knuckles down. The Cave Knuckles call this event, "Da Ever Freeze" or as we know it as, the Ice Age. The Cave Knuckles were perfectly adapted to survive the hot tropical rainforests of the prehistoric jungles, This unfortunately means that they were very weak to the cold. When the Ice Age came along almost all the Cave Knuckles got sick and died, and a few of them even were unlucky enough to get frozen solid in ice. The Ever Freeze Ends As the old saying goes: "Life always finds Da Wae." After the Ice age ended and the frozen wasteland began to melt away. Amazingly enough a few Cave Knuckles managed to survive being frozen in the ice for all these years. When they thawed out and finally woke up, the few survivors were scattered and lost, unsure of how to act in this strange new world. wandering to the ancestral home of Uganda at the end of the penguin conflict and beginning of the furry, weeb and knightly incursions. When the Cave Knuckles first arrived in Uganda, they at first attempted to assert dominance in there own primitive way only to instead, to be accepted by the modern day Knuckles. Causing them to turn against these other more crafty forces. becoming rare but stalwart allies to all Ugandans to this very day Relationships with the Modern Knuckles They are larger an stronger than the normal knuckles, but not too bright. The Cave Knuckles, while they were at one point the most intelligent species of the prehistoric time period, are not that intelligent anymore compared to the modern day human. In fact, they are even less intelligent as a regular Ugandan Knuckles. Due to the Ugandans small size, the Cave Knuckles see the modern day Ugandan Knuckles as children, in which their parenting instincts kick in and often try to care for the Knuckles like their children. Likewise, the Ugandan Knuckles, while they do not see the Cave Knuckles as parents, they still consider them to be members of the tribe. Ancient Horrors Unfortunately, The Cave Knuckles are prone to a Tragic instability caused by the Ancient Ebola that runs through their veins. Ancient Ebola is a prehistoric form of Ebola that existed during the dinosaur age. This runs the risk of them turning into larger, berserk, multifaced creatures when exposed to excessive trauma or extreme mental distress. This form is known as the Knucklesaurus! Additional Info There are very few Cave Knuckles remaining in the world, but the few that are still alive have learned to speak Knucklish, and some even know how to speak a little English, thanks to being taught by the Knuckles and humans. While in the Prehistoric times, It is unknown if the Cave Knuckles had any spiritual beliefs, but Modern Knuckles have attempted to teach a couple of them about Da Wey. Since the modern world is full of new creatures and technology that the Cave Knuckles have never seen before, the Cave Knuckles can be easily amazed by the simplest of things. The Cave Knuckles species are critically endangered, and their species is being protected by the International Union for Conservation of Nature. Category:Species Category:Knuckleses Category:Ugandan population Category:On extinction Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Characters